Kuku?
by Nona Cokelat
Summary: "Lagipulaa ... kuku-ku ini menandakan cintaku kepadamu lho, Sasu-pyon." /Hanya sepanjang dan sebesar kuku jari? Yang benar saja!/AU, Drabble, Oneshot, dedicated for Laura Pyordova Marbun.


**KUKU?**

**Rated : K+  
**

**Pair : Sakura H. & Sasuke U.**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Warning(s) : Drabble, OOC -maybe-, Oneshot, Typho(s), etc.**

**.**

**Naruto © **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story ****© Nona Cokelat  
**

**Dedicated for Laura Pyordova Marbun**

**=2012=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, potong kukumu." Pinta seorang pemuda dengan nada malas kepada gadis berkuncir dua di sampingnya ini.

Mereka sedang duduk-duduk santai. Ya, mereka sedang liburan panjang. Karena tidak tahu mau kemana, akhirnya rumah gadislah yang dipilih.

"Tidak mau!" Bantah gadis berkuncir dua ini sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Haruno Sakura, gadis tadi, tengah asyik menghias kuku-kukunya dengan cat kuku beserta manik manik –yangmasihdiplastik- untuk hiasan di atas cat kukunya nanti.

"Ck, terserah."

Sedangkan pemuda yang memiliki nama Sasuke Uchiha ini tengah mendesah sebal akibat kelakuan sang kekasih.

Bagaimana tidak? Kuku Sakura telah memanjang yang panjangnya di atas panjang rata rata kuku. Sepele memang, tapi menyakitkan sekaligus menakutkan bagi Sasuke. Karena jika Sakura sudah mengamuk, kuku-nya lah yang menjadi senjata. Itupun tidak satu kali ataupun dua kali, miris sekali, bukan?

"Kalau kau masih tidak mau, aku yang akan memotongnya." Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan seringaian, yang dilirik mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung,

"Kau tahu Sasu, dengan ekspresimu, kau seperti serigala kelaparan lho," ucap Sakura _innocent _dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "dan hei! Tidak boleh! Kalau kau memotongnya, kita putus!" amuk Sakura sambil jari telunjuknya menunjuk menantang Sasuke.

"Lebay." Jawab Sasuke datar. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada sofa yang di dudukinya.

"Biarin, wee!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya jahil dan melanjutkan kembali ritual menghias kuku kesayangannya.

Hening.

Tidak ada sahutan dari Sasuke, ia menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sibuk dengan Android-nya. Merasa terabaikan, ia melempar bantal disebelahnya.

.

Pluk!

.

Tepat sasaran.

.

"Sekarang apa lagi?"

"Kau mengabaikanku, Sasu!"

"Kau juga tidak menurutiku, kan?" Sasuke menyeringai lagi, ponsel Android-nya masih setia menyala di genggaman tangan besarnya.

Sakura memalingkan kepalanya cepat disertai gerutuan sebal.

"Sascake menyebalkan, sok keren, cuih!"

"Aku mendengarnya."

_Grr ... Sabar Sakura Haruno ... _teriak innernya.

.

.

.

Sekitar 20 menit tidak ada yang saling bicara. Suasana kembali hening, itu pun apabila suara televisi tidak di masukkan.

"Oi, "panggil Sasuke sembari menaruh Androidnya di bantal hasil lemparan Sakura yang terletak di sebelahnya. Ia bangun dari sofa dan duduk bersila di lantai beralas karpet bersama Sakura.

Sakura yang sedang serius menghias kuku hanya menanggapi sekenanya, "Hmm?"

"Kenapa tidak kau potong saja mereka?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada malas, otak berkemampuan di atas rata-ratanya kini tengah berfikir cara apa yang dapat membuat Sakura mau memotong kuku-kuku mengerikan itu.

"Mereka siapa?"

"Kuku-kuku mu."

"Mereka itu nyawaku, Sasu. Memang kenapa sih kalau aku memanjangkannya? Ini hobiku Sasuke-_pyon_," Sakura menjawab menggunakan nada yang di dramatisir.

"Kukumu itu sarang kuman, dan itu jorok." Sasuke menanggapi dingin. Matanya _onyx_nya melirik kuku-kuku Sakura yang sedang di kibas kibaskan oleh pemiliknya.

"Tidak _kok_, kuku-ku ini selalu bersih dan higienis. Kalau tidak percaya, nih, bersih kaaan?" Ucap Sakura sembari memamerkan kuku-kuku lentiknya di hadapan Sasuke.

Harus Sasuke akui bahwa kuku Sakura memang bersih walau panjang.

.

'_Skak mat, Sasuke._' Batin Sasuke menggerutu sebal.

.

Alasan apa lagi yang ia gunakan untuk membujuk? Rasanya sekarang ia ingin mengambil pemotong rumput dan langsung memotong kuku Sakura.

"Lagipulaa ... kuku-ku ini menandakan cintaku kepadamu lho, Sasu-_pyon_." Lanjut Sakura jenaka, ia menyengir dan jarinya membentuk angka dua di sebelah pipinya.

"Huh?" Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Hanya sepanjang dan sebesar kuku jari? Yang benar saja!

"Eiits, jangan marah dulu. Dengar ya Sasu, apabila kuku-kuku ini kita potong, pasti akan tumbuh kuku yang baru. Nah, cintaku kepadamu juga seperti itu, tidak akan pernah habis dan akan terus menumbuh. Bukankah itu bagus?"

Sakura menyeringai manis karena berhasil membuat pemuda di depannya ini menatapnya intens. Dengan raut 'tidak meyakinkan' pastinya.

.

Krik.

.

Krik.

.

Krik.

.

Sakura mulai menghias kukunya lagi tanpa memperhatikan Sasuke yang membuang mukanya sebal dan berusaha menyembunyikan garis-garis kemerahan yang hinggap di pipi putihnya.

Jujur, ia tidak bisa menanggapi ucapan terakhir Sakura. Kenapa jadi ia yang di gombali? Dan apa hubungan memotong kuku dengan cintanya?

Sasuke membatin jengkel.

Namun tak lama setelah itu, senyuman tipis –sangat tipis- tertera di wajah tampannya.

.

'_Dasar.'_

**-OWARI-**

**.  
**

* * *

_Hello minna! ^^  
_

_Kali ini membawa drabble lagi di pair SasuSaku ^^  
_

_Buat kak Laura, _

_OTANJOUBI OMODETTOOU! :D_

_Wish you all the best yaaa :D  
_

_Gomen minna, kalau fic ini mengecewakan ^^v_

_._

_So,_**  
**

**Mind to RnC?  
**


End file.
